Recordatio
by Nienna Nir
Summary: After the war there's a little unfinished business the trio needs to tackle in order to set things right.


"Where are we exactly, Hermione?" Ron ran his fingers through his hair with a slightly uneasy expression.

"Just north of Brisbane, near the coast," Her voice was thin and she bit her lip, glancing up and down the well kept residential street with nervous eyes.

"And you're sure this is the place?" Harry took a few steps away from them, shaking out his hands as he looked around. It had been a long time since apparating made him nauseous but for some reason it always made his hands and feet tingle. Maybe it was the promise of adventure. Maybe it was the fact that he still wasn't as good as Hermione. He smiled to himself, he probably never would be. He glanced over his shoulder at them, Hermione's fingers were digging violently into Ron's arm and she'd taken on a decidedly green cast. Ron gave him a slightly helpless look but Harry only shrugged.

"Hey, it's going to be all right," Ron stated bracingly, prying her hand free and wrapping both arms around her shoulders, pulling her to his chest. Hermione pressed her face to his shirt with a whimper.

"What if I can't?" Her voice trembled. "It's a difficult spell! What if..."

"Oh stop it," Ron declared, unable to hide his annoyance. "You're bloody brilliant, Hermione, they haven't made a spell yet you can't do."

"Ron's right," Harry insisted, reaching out to rub her back soothingly as Ron brushed a kiss on the top of her head. "You can do this, and we'll be right there with you." Hermione shuddered a moment before pulling out of Ron's grasp and squaring her shoulders.

"Right," she declared, trying to sound firm despite her trembling voice. "We only have one chance at this. If it doesn't go well we should get out of here quickly."

"Harry and I will worry about that," Ron assured, giving her a gentle smile. "You just concentrate on what you have to do." Harry couldn't help but smile at the faint flush to Hermione's cheeks. His best friends had, in the end, been the absolute making of each other. Ron reached out taking hold of Hermione's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Harry took the other, jostling her shoulder playfully.

"Shall we have a go then?" he asked. Hermione actually smiled, nodding her agreement and the trio started down the street.

"It's this one," Hermione declared breathlessly, staring at the post box at the end of the drive, 'Wilkins' emblazoned below the house numbers in delicate script. The house didn't stand out from any of the others on the street. It might have been any house in any costal town and Harry was struck by how nondescript and normal the whole thing seemed. If it were possible he felt even more out of place here than he ever had on Privet Drive.

"All right," Ron nodded. "deep breath, just stick to the plan and we'll be fine."

"I don't think I can do this," there were tears in Hermione's voice and she was blinking rapidly to keep them from spilling down her face.

"Yes you can," Harry insisted, giving her an encouraging smile.

"What if I made a mistake last year when I cast the spell?" She asked with an ill expression.

"Hermione, when have you ever made a mistake casting a spell?" Ron asked incredulously. She glared at him and Harry let out a snort of amusement, biting back his laughter as she turned eyes like daggers on him.

"He has a point," Harry insisted.

"Fine!" the whole exchange seemed to steel her resolve and she took a deep breath. Harry released her hand, walking up the garden path to the front door, Hermione trailing in his wake, her arm linked with Ron's. He rang the bell, waiting. For a moment he thought they wouldn't answer and Hermione was beginning to look a bit terrified of this as well.

"I'll get it, Monica!" a muffled voice called and finally the door swung open.

"Hello?" the gray haired man gave him a confused look and Harry could almost feel Hermione gasp.

"Um, hi!" Harry offered his friendliest smile. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but, well, my sister and I used to live in this house when we were small and we were just wondering if you'd mind letting us have a look around for old time's sake?" The man stared back at him skeptically.

"Harry," Hermione gripped his sleeve, her voice uneasy.

"Oh come on, Hermione, it doesn't hurt to ask," Harry gave her a warm look he hoped was brotherly.

"Who is it, Wendell?" A woman looked over his shoulder with a smile that seemed a bit forced.

"Now Hermione!" Ron prompted and Harry ducked as Hermione released his sleeve, sweeping her wand from it's hiding place within her sweater.

"_Recordatio_!" She fairly shouted, light erupting from the tip of her wand. The spell crashed into Wendell's chest, sending him reeling backwards before striking his wife. Harry forced his way in through the door, grasping hold of Wendell and steadying him as Ron bolted forward to wrap an arm around Monica. Hermione, leaned against the door with trembling legs, bolting it shut behind them.

"What... what's going on?" Wendell stammered, grasping hold of Harry's jacket as he swayed on his feet.

"I'm very sorry sir," Harry frowned apologetically. "I'm not sure you'll remember me, we only met once. I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you all right, Mrs. Granger?" Ron asked, taking her hand.

"Harry?" Mr. Granger blinked at him thunderstruck and Harry tensed. He was viscerally aware of Hermione slumping against the door, pressing her face to it's solid surface as if afraid to turn around. Hermione's father stared at him with a blank expression. It hadn't worked.

"Hermione?" His head snapped around at Mrs. Granger's unsteady voice and Hermione, whirled, falling against the door with wide, frightened eyes.

"Hermione what did you do?" Mr. Granger gave her a stern look and Hermione choked back a sob, rushing forward and casting her arms around his neck.

"Daddy!" She whimpered into his shirt.

"Where have you been for the last year and a half?" Mrs. Granger demanded, reaching out to stroke her hair as she cried into her father's shoulder.

"And why are we living in Australia?" Mr. Granger asked in exasperation. Hermione let out a laugh, hugging him tighter and untangling one arm to wrap around her mother's flustered neck.

"That went well," Ron observed, folding his arms over his chest as he stepped to Harry's side with a smug expression.

"Yeah, that won't last," Harry snorted in amusement. Ron gave him a curious look that Harry answered with an evil grin. "Once the shock wears off she's going to have to tell her father she's dating you."

"Bloody Hell," Ron glowered, rolling his eyes as Harry chuckled.


End file.
